


Paladins Soulmate AU Preferences

by UndercoverAvenger



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other, Reader x Soulmate, Reader x Voltron, Voltron soulmate au, reader X, reader x paladins, soulamte au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverAvenger/pseuds/UndercoverAvenger
Summary: A collection of soulmate AUs for the Paladins of Voltron and the reader. These were originally posted on my Tumblr (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/undercoveravenger) with the same title. I decided to post them here too.





	1. Shiro

In the years after you escaped from the Galra’s capture, you had made it your life mission to be as big of a pain in their ass as possible. You had stolen a Galran ship during your escape, and you now used it as a sort of “Trojan horse” to get you onto the larger ships and bases. Once on board, you did your best to bring the base to their knees.

 

You were approaching a Galra ship when you got the sudden urge to write to your soulmate. You knew that you’d had one at some point, but you didn’t know if they were still alive; several months ago they had suddenly stopped replying to your messages, and seeing as you had no other way to contact them you were left wondering if they were alive. You sighed, tugging up your shirt so you could scratch a quick message onto your hip with a pen, choosing to write there instead of your typical messages scrawled onto your right arm.

 

_I’m about to do something stupid and heroic. Wish me luck._

 

* * *

 

You landed on the ship without any issues and proceeded to take out the sentries lingering near the hangar. You crept silently through the corridors, making your way into the control room and approaching the control panel. You’d just begun to hack into the system when the doors whooshed open behind you.

 

“Pidge, hurry and get into the system. We only have 5 minutes to bring down the base.” A deep voice commanded.

 

“Shiro,” a higher voice responded, “There may be an issue with that plan…”

 

You glanced over your shoulder, eyes quickly locking onto the petite form cloaked in white and green armor and the much larger form of a man in white and black armor. There was a large slash in the waist of his armor. He’d slumped onto the floor next to the door, a hand clamped against the skin revealed by the gash in his uniform. You turned back to the panel, fingers flying as you activated the base’s self-destruct sequence.

 

You turned back to the strangers, the mask of your suit sliding away from your face so you could talk to them. “We need to go. Now.” You made your way over and slid your arm around the black-clad man and heaved him to his feet.

 

“Who- who are you?” He rasped.

 

“The name’s (Y/N).”  
  
  


* * *

 

The girl, apparently named Pidge, froze as you all got to the hangar. Shiro had passed out on the way there, the exertion becoming too much for the injured male. “Shit; with Shiro unconscious, we can’t fly the Black Lion.”

 

“He’s the only one that can fly it?” You questioned. Pidge nodded. “Well, I guess we’re going to have to test that fact.” You made your way to the massive black mechanical lion, dragging Shiro with you into the robot. “Pidge, get to your Lion; I’m about to try to fly this thing.” You called over your shoulders.

 

You settled Shiro onto a secondary pilot’s chair, quickly buckling him in, before you made your way to the pilot’s seat. You placed your hands on the controls and gave a gentle push. The Lion roared to life.  
  


 

* * *

 

Back at the Castle of Lions, Shiro was rushed into a healing pod and you watched as his skin knitted back together, smooth and unmarred save for a small smudge of ink.

 

 _Wait, ink?_ You froze, mind racing. “Hey, Pidge?” You called out, “Do you have a pen that I could borrow?”

 

“Sure!” The brunette called out, handing you a black ballpoint pen.

 

You pressed the pen against your hip, quickly sketching out the form of the Black Lion. Your eyes widened as the same drawing materialized on Shiro’s hip.

 

“HOLY SHIT!” Pidge exclaimed as she realized what was going on. “You’re his-”

 

She was cut off by the sound of the healing pod sliding open. You raced to catch Shiro before he hit the ground, gently lowering yourself with him on your lap as he came to. “Good morning, soulmate.”

 

His dark eyes shot open at that, eyes quickly meeting yours as a grin broke across his face. “Soulmate?”

 

“Yep,” You tugged up the edge of your shirt, exposing the drawing on your hip.

 

Shiro quickly checked his own hip, smile growing as he realized the truth of your words. “I thought I’d never find you.” He turned on your lap, pressing his face against your abdomen and wrapping his arms around you.

 

You jolted slightly at the coldness of his prosthetic. You pulled back to look down at it, “So, I guess this is why you never responded when I wrote to you? You just couldn’t see it.”

He chuckled, “I suppose so. But I don’t need to see those anymore; I just need to see you.” He leaned up to kiss you.

 

“Eww!” Pidge tauntingly exclaimed from the doorway before quickly leaving the room, a fond smile on her face.


	2. Keith

You had belonged to the Blade of Marmora since you were a child, having been found by them when you were a prisoner of the Galra Empire. They didn’t necessarily understand you, as you were different species, but they did try to be understanding. They trained you in means of combat that worked well with your human anatomy. They even taught you ways to ignore the lack of color, teaching you to adapt and thrive in a world painted in shades of gray.

 

Then one day, the Blade’s headquarters received a transmission from the paladins of Voltron. Kolivan shot you a glance as the message ended, “Stop it with the damn puppy-dog eyes.” he hissed at you before turning back to the communication channel, “Fine. Two of you may land. Come unarmed.” He ended the transmission, and turned back to you. “For your own safety, you are not to get involved with these ‘Paladins.’”

 

You bit back your argument, remembering the consequences of the last time you’d defied orders. “Yes sir.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


The newcomers were definitely not what you’d been expecting; the taller male was pale with a thick scar across his nose and a shock of white hair dangling before his eyes, but the other paladin was the one who really caught your interest. He was shorter, petite where his companion was bulky, and had hair as dark as the skies outside that gently brushed against his shoulders.

 

Kolivan stepped in front of you, blocking your line of sight before you could get a good look at the shorter Paladin’s face. “You were told to come unarmed.”

 

The taller Paladin, Shiro he’d introduced himself as, furrowed his brows in confusion. “If this is about the Red Lion-”

 

“It’s not.” Your guardian cut him off, discreetly signalling to you. You gave a barely discernible nod before vanishing into the shadows. “Your _ship_ ,” Kolivan scoffed, “is not what has broken our arrangement, it’s this.” On his words, you slipped from your place behind the Paladins and swiped the Blade-issued knife from its sheath at the raven-haired boy’s waist. You sauntered toward Kolivan’s side and dropped the knife into his outstretched hand.

 

“Hey!” The boy protested, “Give that back!” Your heart tightened in your chest at his distressed tone.

 

“Where did you get this?” Kolivan snarled. “These weapons are only given to members of the Blade.”

 

“I’ve always had it! Please-” His voice cracked and you could feel your heart do the same.

 

“Impossible!” Kolivan barked, “The Blade has only ever had one human member and they are standing right beside me.” At the Paladins shocked expressions, you allowed your mask to slip from your face.

 

Your eyes met the dark-haired Paladin’s and you stumbled back in shock. _Purple_. You could see **colors**. You looked back at the Paladin; his eyes had gone wide in realization and he took a step toward you.

 

“You!” He started, shocked. “You’re my-” His companion placed a hand on his shoulder, having sensed the hostility coming from the members of the Blade as he approached their youngest member.

 

Kolivan looked back at you worriedly, “Are you alright?” He placed a comforting hand on your arm. You furrowed your brows, contemplating your choice.

 

“I’m fine.” He let out a sigh of relief, “But I’m sorry about this, sir.” With that you slammed your elbow into his ribcage, knocking the wind out of him. You quickly snatched the Paladin’s knife out of his hand and backed towards the other humans. You stopped beside the shorter male, placing his blade back in his hand and pulling out your own as you cautiously awaited the response to your mutinous action.

 

“Thank you,” the dark haired male said quietly, smiling at you gently. “I’m Keith. I’m your soulmate; that’s why you were able to see colors when you looked at me.”

 

“Figures; first I get raised by aliens then I find out soulmates are real.” You joked, “It’s nice to meet you, soulmate. I’m (Y/N).”

 

Your eyes met again and you were struck by how lovely they really were.

 


	3. Lance

“Can anyone tell me what the crew did wrong?” Iverson barked at the crowd of students. His eyes zeroed onto you, “(L/N)!”

 

“Well,” Your eyes rested on the pilot, taking in his caramel colored skin and mocha hair. His pretty blue eyes met your (e/c) ones, “For one thing, the pilot spent the entire simulation barking orders at the crew.” You smirked, “For another; he crashed.”

 

Iverson laughed, calling the next group to the simulator.  
  


 

* * *

 

After class, you were making your way back to your dorm when the pilot from earlier fell into step beside you. “Nice work in the simulator back there; you’ll make a hell of a pilot.” He paused, waiting for a reaction. You were sure not to give him the satisfaction, though you were mentally freaking out. _He just said part of the words on my arm!_ “By the way, “ He began flirtatiously, “I’m Lance. And you are?” _Holy shit; he just said the first words my soulmate is supposed to say to me._

 

“Not interested.” You retorted without missing a beat. Your companion froze and you walked a few more steps before realizing that his chatter had ceased. You turned around, chuckling when you saw him frozen in place a few yards back. “What is it now?”

 

He quickly ran up to you, “What did you just say?!” He demanded.

 

“Uh, that I wasn’t interested?” You furrowed your brows in confusion as his face lit up.

 

He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around you. “Oh my gosh! You’re my soulmate!”

 

You pulled away, “Prove it.” You demanded.

 

Lance nodded quickly, tugging down the collar of his shirt to display the words ‘Not interested’ etched onto his collar bone. “I’ve shown you mine; now can I see yours?” He asked hesitantly. You rolled your eyes, tugging up the sleeve of your shirt to show off your marking.

 

He grinned happily upon seeing his words from before marking your skin. He took ahold of your hand and pressed a kiss to your knuckles as you resumed walking.  
  


 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe that I finally found you.” Lance said as the two of you came to a stop outside of your dorm room.

 

You sighed jokingly, “Well, I suppose I could’ve done worse…” He laughed, and while he was distracted, you leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. He froze, shocked as you slipped inside of your dorm.

  
You laughed at the excited squeal that he let out as soon as you were out of sight. _Well, at least having him as a soulmate will keep my life interesting._


	4. Pidge

You know, when you woke up this morning, you were not expecting to end the day leaving the planet in a massive robotic blue lion with three of your classmates, a formerly-assumed-dead space hero, and a Garrison drop-out. _God, this sounds like the start of a bad joke_ , you thought as you gripped onto the side of Lance’s seat as the Lion opened a portal.

 

 

* * *

  
  


 

 _As if a giant robot lion wasn’t enough, now we’re going to be living in an alien castle?!_ You groaned, shaking your head as you thought. _What is my life coming to? All I wanted to do was become a pilot, graduate, meet Katie and maybe start a life together one day._

 

 _Ah, Katie._ You looked down at your left wrist, gently running a hand over the thick leather cuff that hid the gentle cursive of your soulmate’s name where it was engraved on your wrist. For as long as you could remember the name Katie Holt had been etched into your skin, a permanent reminder of the girl that you were destined to end up with. _I hope she can find someone to be happy with, since it looks like I’m not in the picture anymore,_ you mused, gazing out into the stars.

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” One of your new teammate’s voices broke through your ponderings. You glanced over your shoulder at Pidge, smiling at how ruffled his short honey-colored hair got from wearing his training helmet. The shorter boy plopped down next to you, looking out at the stars.

 

“Just thinking about, uh, fate, I guess…” You rubbed a hand over the cuff on your wrist again.

 

“Oh.” Your former classmate said knowingly. “Soulmate, huh?”

 

“Yeah.” You grinned miserably, “That easy to tell?”

 

Pidge hummed agreeably, leaning his head on your shoulder. “It wasn’t exactly hard to guess, Ace.” _Ace. Goddamnit; will I ever be free of that fucking nickname?!_ You thought, mentally rolling your eyes.

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” You scoffed lightheartedly, “I just hope that wherever she is, she isn’t waiting for me...”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Alright Paladins!,” Allura began cheerfully, “and Ace,” She added as an afterthought, “We need to get on that ship and get the Red Lion!” You glanced out the window at the intimidating Galra ship that was looming in the distance. “Lance and Hunk, you will fly your lions and attract the Galra’s fire. The rest of you will sneak aboard the ship and retrieve the Red Lion.”

 

“Are we sure this is a good idea?” Hunk spoke uneasily.

 

“Well, my mother always said that I’d live an uneventful life,” You grinned, “Let’s go prove her wrong.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Shiro froze as the four of you made your way down one of the corridors of the Garlan ship. “Wait, I know this place…”

 

Pidge screeched to a stop beside you, “From when you were captured?!” He demanded.

 

Shiro nodded, puzzled. “Yeah, I think so…”

 

“Guys, is this really the time?” Keith hissed, anxious to keep moving.

 

“I have to see if there are prisoners on board.” Pidge snarled, turning away from the group.

 

Shiro attempted to pacify the shorter male, “Pidge, I realize that every life is important, but we really need to get to the-”

 

“Commander Holt is my father.” Your heart stopped, “He and my brother Matt were taken at the same time you were, Shiro. I have to know.” Pidge started walking down the opposite corridor.

 

“Keith, the two of you are going to have to find the Red Lion. I’m going after Pidge.” Shiro turned and raced off after the shortest Paladin.

 

Keith shook his head at his brother-figure, “Let’s go.” The two of you took off, but your mind was still racing as you thought about what that meant; _Pidge is related to my soulmate._

  
  


* * *

  
  


“We have to get back to the Balmera and save Shay and her people!” Hunk exclaimed, waving his hands dramatically.

 

Shiro nodded, “Alright guys, it’s time to man up. Get to your Lions, everyone.”

 

Pidge took a deep breath, looking down at his hands in his seat beside you. “That’s just the thing,” his voice was quiet. “I can’t ‘man up.’” He used finger-quotes to emphasize his point. “Not literally anyway,” He took a deep breath, “I’m a girl.” Your world shattered.

 

Everyone else seemed unsurprised, but this literally changed every thing. This opened up the possibility that _Pidge_ could be your soulmate. Everyone began trailing out of the room, but your voice stopped the green Paladin in her tracks.

 

“Pidge,” you called quietly. “Can I talk to you?”

 

She turned back toward you, “Look, if this is about what just happened, I never meant for that to make things weird between us! You’re like, my best friend here and-”  
  


“Pidge.” Your voice caught in your throat, “Is your real name Katie Holt?”

 

Her brows furrowed, “Uh, yeah. How did you know that?” You choked out a laugh, scrabbling to remove the cuff from your left arm. “Wait, what’re you…” Pidge froze, “Your real name isn’t Ace, is it?”

 

You laughed again, “Of course not! Lance just called me that since I always beat him in poker and the name stuck. I’ve been trying to duck that nickname for years.” You finally got the bracelet off your wrist and held your arm out to Pid- uh, Katie.

 

She gingerly ran her fingertips over the elegant lines of her name where it was tattooed on your wrist. “I don’t suppose your real name is (Y/N) (L/N)?”  
  


You grinned, “That it is.” You leaned towards her flirtatiously, “I don’t suppose that you’d be willing to go on a late-night flight with me later then, _soulmate?_ ”

 

“I’m sure we could arrange that,” She grinned, pecking you on the cheek before rushing off to her lion.

 


	5. Hunk

00:00:03:21:16

 

Three more hours until you were supposed to meet your soulmate and you were stuck out on a spaceship in the middle of nowhere. _Well, there go my chances at meeting them,_ you thought as you watched the stars pass outside the window you your companions’ ship.

 

“Hey, (Y/N)?” _Think of the devil…_

 

“Yeah, Nyma?” You questioned, wondering what scheme she and Rollo had thought up this time.

 

“Well, we’re only about a varga away from the nearest planet with a mall…” She grinned at you mischievously, “What do you say; shall we go shopping?”

 

 _Oh, what the hell._ “Let’s do this.”  
  


 

* * *

  
  


00:00:01:57:20

 

It took longer than you’d expected to find a parking spot at the space equivalent of a mall, but it was the same way back on Earth, you supposed. Rollo grumbled as he lowered the ramp, “Girls and shopping, I swear-”

 

You and Nyma darted from the ship, giggling as you made your way into the shopping center.

  
  


* * *

  
  


00:00:00:13:03

 

The two of you had been shopping since you arrived and your feet were beginning to ache. “Hey Nyma?” You called from outside the changing room. “I’m going to go run to the food court, I’ll meet you there when you get done, okay?”

 

She called out an affirmative and you made your way out of the store.

  
  


* * *

  
  


00:00:00:02:43

 

You’d gotten your order from one of the stands and made your way to a table, eating your food as you watched the seconds on your timer tick away.  
  


 

* * *

  
  


00:00:00:01:04

 

You stood to throw away your food wrapper.

  
  


* * *

  
  


00:00:00:00:19

 

You tossed your wrapper in the garbage and turned to go find Nyma.

 

* * *

  
  


Your timer began beeping. You stopped, glancing down at your wrist.

 

00:00:00:00:02

 

Your brows furrowed, _Is it supposed to be making that noise?_

 

“LOOK OUT!” You looked up, before letting out a loud gasp as you were knocked to the floor. A heavy weight landed on you, and you forced yourself to open your eyes.

 

00:00:00:00:00

 

Your (e/c) eyes met a beaming pair of amber ones. The boy who’d knocked you down sat up quickly, scrambling to his feet and offering you a hand up. “Hi, I’m Hunk.” He introduced nervously, pushing his dark hair out of his eyes.

 

You took his hand and got to your feet, “Thanks.” He nodded, glancing over his shoulder. “I’m (Y/N), and I guess I’m your soulmate?”

 

“Seems like that’s the case.” His eyes widened as they locked onto the angry security guard making his way towards you, yelling something about space pirates, “And we really need to go.” He grabbed hold of your arm, tugging you along behind him as the pair of you fled the scene.

 


End file.
